Love Will Always Find a Way
by SteveRogersNatashaRomanoff
Summary: Steve Rogers has everything that he could ever dream about. Thanks to the Stark family, he is now a successful businessman and owner of Rogers Corporations and is happily engaged to the heir of Carter Enterprises, Sharon Carter, daughter of Harrison and Amanda Carter. What happens when he reunites with his childhood crush and daughter of the owners of Romanova Inc.? (AU)
1. Introduction

_**Introduction**_

An angry Sharon Carter stormed after the tall, muscular blonde man as best she could. "What in the world was that back there, Steve? You just humiliated me in front of a lot of important people!"

Steve sighed deeply before turning around to face her. "I can't do this, Sharon. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"What? You're talking nonsense. You're just nervous."

"No, Sharon. Please, trust me."

"I don't understand you, Steve. I truly don't."

"It's a long story. I can explain it all. Change out of your dress, and meet me at Starbuck's. Our usual table. I promise I'll tell you everything." With that being said, Steve walked away leaving a very confused Sharon behind.

About an hour later, Sharon walked into the local Starbuck's, the one Steve and she would often go to. She found him sitting at their usual table staring into blank space. She cleared her throat to make her presence known. Steve looked up and said, "I didn't know how long it would take you to come or if you would even show up, so I didn't order you anything. Now that you're here, do you want your usual? I'll go get it."

Sharon took a seat across from him. "No, thank you. I'm fine," she said a bit coldly. "How about you start explaining to me why you made me look like a fool back there?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"Right now, I don't care how long it takes. Just tell me already," Sharon retorted, impatiently.

"Well, it all started when I reunited with her, Natalia Alianovna Romanova. You know her by her American name, Natasha Romanoff."

* * *

 _ **Well, here's the start of a new story; however, this is not the sequel to my previous story. This one is totally independent. I've had this idea in the back of my head for over a year and decided to finally test it out. I hope you guys will enjoy it!**_

 _ **As for the sequel, I'll try to post that one soon! ;)**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 ** _Three months before…_**

"Steve, do you have to go to New York?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, Sharon, I do. I told you that I want to put a branch of my company on the East Coast. Now, with Stark's help, I'll finally be able to. Besides, I want to visit Bucky and spend time with him," Steve answered. Seeing that Sharon was still a bit uneasy, he added, "Don't worry, I'll be back in time for the wedding. You know you can always call me if you need my input in wedding preparations."

"OK. I know this trip will benefit you in the long run, but know that if I can't stand being apart from you, I'll tell the wedding coordinator to plan the rest of the wedding, and I'll fly to New York myself."

Steve laughed. "That's fine with me, but wait at least a week before you go."

Sharon sighed, "All right. I guess planning this wedding will keep me busy."

"Just remember that I want a small wedding with our close friends. I don't want a bunch of strangers there."

"I'll try to keep it simple. You have my word."

"Thanks." Steve looked at his watch. "I need to get going. Stark will be mad if I'm late." Steve hugged Sharon and gave her a small peck on the lips. He got his bags and turned towards the door.

"Take care, Steve. Call me when you get there."

"I will!" He got into the car while his driver put his bags in the trunk. Then he was off to the airport.

* * *

"Finally, you made it. I thought you had changed your mind. I was about to leave without you," Stark said the minute Steve stepped out of the car.

"Hello to you too, Tony."

"Did Sharon keep you in bed this morning?" Tony inquired with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Steve ignored the question. "Well, let's get on the jet if you don't want to be late."

Tony sighed annoyingly because Steve ignored the question. Steve was already halfway up the steps to board the jet. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, I'm coming. Just waiting for you to get in." Steve rolled his eyes at Tony's answer.

When Steve entered the jet, Tony climbed the stairs and entered the jet himself. They were both silent until the plane had already commenced take off. Because Tony couldn't take the silence any longer, he was the first to speak. "How are the wedding plans coming along?" The reaction he got from Steve at that moment couldn't have surprised him more.

Steve let out a long frustrated sigh. "I don't know. Sharon's the one doing all the planning. I try to give her my input, but she doesn't listen. I told her I want a small wedding with only our friends and family in attendance. She told me not to worry about it. Honestly, I think she's gonna go big despite all the promises she's made," Steve complained.

"Oh, loosen up already. Let her plan the wedding of her dreams. You only get married once."

Steve just sighed. "I know that I should let her plan it her way, and I know that you only get married once. But-"

"Why does there always have to be 'but' with you?" Tony interrupted. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that two people are getting married not just one. She's planning it as if she were marrying herself."

Tony burst out laughing. Steve glared at him. "I'm sorry, man, but that was just hilarious. 'She's planning it as if she were marrying herself'!" Tony continued to laugh.

"Are you done now?" Steve inquired when Tony stopped to catch his breath.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done." He then burst out laughing again.

"Really, Tony? I don't even see what is so funny."

"Okay, okay, I'm done," Tony said as he was trying to control his laughter. Tony finally gained his composure. "Steve, she's not marrying herself; she's marrying _you_ ," he emphasized.

"Yeah, she is, so don't you think that she would listen to what I want and try to put a little bit of both of our likes into the wedding?"

"You've got a point, but Sharon is the type of person that gets what she wants. Remember, she's an only child and her parents are rich, so she must have grown up spoiled."

"I know for a fact she did. I kind of feel bad for her because she never got to experience working hard to obtain. She always had everything given to her on a silver platter."

"Yeah, I know how that is, but my mom did take it upon herself not to spoil me too much showing me what earning a living means."

"I remember that. I know that I've worked my way up to the top, and in the future, I want my children to learn that as well. The problem is that I don't know if Sharon will agree," Steve sadly said.

"Dude! Why are you marrying her then?" Tony asked surprised by what Steve had just said.

Steve didn't answer. He never really thought about why he was marrying her. All he knew was that one day, he was proposing to her. He remembered that when he started dating Sharon her father had told him not to hurt her. He promised him he wouldn't do such a thing. Maybe that was the reason why he was marrying her. Maybe it was because everyone expected it. No, it was because they love each other. That's the only reason why he was marrying her.

"Earth to Steve!" he heard Tony say, making him snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes? Did you say something?"

"You never answered my question. It seemed like you went to Jupiter for a while there."

"Oh, right, your question. I'm marrying her because we love each other," Steve simply answered.

Tony nodded his head, but he didn't fully believe him. It was as if Steve was trying to convince himself that that was the reason. Right at that moment, he remembered something that happened a long, but I mean a long, time ago. "You know, Steve, you may see your 'wife,'" he said, deciding to bring it up.

"I don't have a wife. At least not yet," he reminded him, a bit confused to why Tony said what he did.

"Don't tell me you already forgot!"

"What did I forget?"

"When we were younger, I 'married' you and a very close friend of ours. I remember you both couldn't wait until you got older, so I decided to 'marry' you two. You both said that once you were older, you would make it official. I mean, you even gave her a plastic ring since you couldn't afford a real one at the time," explained Tony.

Steve searched his memories trying to find what Tony was ranting on about. Then it struck him. "Oh, now I remember. I don't think she'll still be there. She always wanted to tour the world singing and playing her guitar instead of working for her parents' company. I'm pretty sure she's already done that by now," he said shrugging it off.

"Have you heard of any music tours where she stars in?" challenged Tony.

"I can't say that I have, but she may have gone to Europe or something and started there," Steve defended.

"Let's bet on it. I bet $200 dollars that she is still stuck in her father's company living in Brooklyn like she always wanted to do after college."

"I don't think it's such a good idea to bet on a woman," pointed out Steve.

"Ah, you're just too chicken to actually bet. You're afraid you will lose."

"Fine, let's bet. Two hundred dollars says she's already launched her career and lives in a nice luxury apartment in Manhattan."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

They arrived in New York about five hours later. It was currently five o'clock in New York. Steve and Tony had called an Uber to pick them up as soon as they had landed. It was waiting for them once they got out of the airport. Once they had arrived and checked into the hotel they were staying in, Steve called Sharon.

 ** _"Hey, Babe! Did you make it to New York all right?"_** she said upon answering the phone.

 _"Yes, Hon, I did. I just got to the hotel. I'm currently in the room."_

 ** _"That's great! What time is it?"_**

 _"It's about 5:30, so I think I'll be getting dinner soon with Tony."_

 ** _"That's good to hear."_**

 _"How are the wedding plans coming along?"_

 ** _"Well, I haven't done much since you left since I've been a bit busy at work, but don't you worry._** **_I have everything under control."_**

 _"I'm trying not to worry."_

 ** _"I miss you already."_**

 _"I miss you too."_

 ** _"Well, I need to go now. Work is calling me. Have fun in New York, and say hello to Tony and James for me."_**

 _"I will. Don't overwork yourself. I'll call you tomorrow."_

 ** _"I'll be looking forward to your call."_**

 _"I love you."_

 ** _"I love you, too. Bye."_**

Steve hung up the phone and found he had a text from Tony saying he had reservations at Tocqueville at 7 o'clock. That gave him enough time to shower before going. Before he did though, he reviewed his schedule for the next couple of weeks. He had to make sure that he set aside enough time to catch up with Bucky.

At 6:30, there was a knock at the door. Steve was tying his tie, so he walked over to the door still trying to tie it. He opened it and saw Tony standing there. "You about ready to go? The Uber is already waiting," he informed Steve.

"Yes, I just have to get this tie on, and I'll be ready," Steve answered still struggling with the tie.

"Dude! You can't get a simple tie on?" Tony asked shocked.

"In my defense, Sharon always does it for me, so I guess I lost practice."

"Didn't you bring any clip ons?"

"I didn't think of it," he mumbled.

Tony went into the room and shut the door. "This would look weird to any passing eyes, and it will feel weird for us. But it's getting late, and I'm running out of patience. I'll tie your tie for you this once, but you'd better refresh your memory on how to do it yourself by tomorrow because I'm not doing it again," Tony ranted.

They were finally on their way to Tocqueville and arrived right on time. Immediately, they were shown to their seats and given menus and a wine card. Once they had ordered, Tony started a conversation. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, since I'm a bit jet-lagged and tomorrow is my free day, I'll probably get up late. In the afternoon, I have plans to meet up with Buck. What about you?"

"I am going to start searching for answers on the bet. I'll knock on every door in Brooklyn if I have to in order to prove you wrong."

"You can't be serious?" Steve asked not quite believing him.

Tony laughed. "Of course not. I'm pretty sure Bucky will be able to give answers on that. I have no plans for tomorrow. Well, maybe go visit the Romanova's in their building. I'm not sure though."

"You're more than welcomed to join Buck and me. I'm sure he'll be glad to see you again too," invited Steve.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Tony said trying to be modest.

"You wouldn't be," Steve assured him.

"I was joking. Of course, I'll go. Maybe we can hit a bar or something at night. Or how about we go to a nightclub? I've missed the ones here in Manhattan."

"If you want, go ahead, but I have to get to work the next day, and I don't want to work with a killer headache."

"That's too bad man. Let's just leave that for another time. It won't be the same without you there."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows you're the life of the party."

"Yeah, but I think you party just as much as I do."

Their drinks and food soon arrived at the table, and they started to dig in. They both ate silently until Tony thought of something to say. "So what are you and Barnes planning on doing tomorrow?"

"We don't have anything laid out yet, but all I know is that we're going to catch up some. It's been a while since we've last hung out."

"I'm sure he'll have some kind of plan. I'm guessing he has a day off from work tomorrow?"

Steve shook his head. "That's why we're meeting in the afternoon."

"Well, if he doesn't have a plan, I think I can come up with one. I'll have it ready just in case," Tony said.

They soon finished their meal and were back at the hotel. "Well, Rogers, I'm going to stay down here at the bar for a bit," Tony informed.

"Of course you are. I'm heading up to my room. I'm exhausted from the trip."

"Well, suit yourself. Just make sure you let me know at what time we're meeting with Barnes."

"I'll text you just as soon as I know."

"Have a good night!"

"You too!" Steve answered as he walked away to the elevator. Once in his room, he texted Bucky asking him where and when they were going to meet up the next day. As he was waiting for a reply, he got ready for bed.

He had just finished brushing his teeth when a notification popped up on his phone. He picked it up, and sure enough, it was a message from Bucky. It read: _Hey punk! Glad you made it in safely. I have plans to meet up with you at Eastside Billiards at 7. Now, I know what you're thinking, so before you say anything, just let me finish. I know you said you didn't want to get drunk tomorrow night, so I'll assure you we won't. We're just going there to play pool and have a couple of drinks. I'm looking forward to catching up with you! All right, I'll let you slumber now. Have a good night._

Steve sighed. Playing pool wasn't so bad, but going to a bar with Tony was. He quickly sent out a text to Tony.

S: _It looks like you got your way. We're meeting Bucky at Eastside Billiards at 7._

T: _Hahaha…I guess I always do one way or the other. I like how Barnes thinks._

Steve rolled his eyes when he read Tony's reply. He didn't answer him because he knew that Tony would just keep rubbing it in. He set his phone on the nightstand and got into bed. He was looking forward to seeing Bucky since it had been about two years since they last saw each other. They had kept in touch for those two years, but it wasn't the same. Bucky was like the brother he never had. He was also his best friend. He missed spending time with him, so he was thankful that they finally would be able to. He was falling asleep with those thoughts in his mind. He was on the verge of deep slumber, but thoughts of Natasha pushed their way to the front of his mind. He hadn't thought of her in years since high school to be exact. They had gone their separate ways, both wanting different things in life. He didn't want to interfere with her music career, and she hadn't wanted to interfere when he started building up his company. They had contacted each other the first year of college but lost contact after that. He was a bit curious to see what became of her. He was hoping that she actually fulfilled her dream, but what Tony had told him in the plane was bugging him. What if she didn't pursue her dream? What if she was still here? He shook those thoughts out of his head as sleep started overtaking him again. He would just have to ask Bucky tomorrow. If anyone would know, it would be him.

* * *

 _ **So** **what do you guys think so far? Any thoughts on what will happen when they meet with Bucky?**_


End file.
